


Limerence

by kyuey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ancient Egypt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuey/pseuds/kyuey
Summary: An Ancient Egypt AU based on my slave!mccree and servant!genji headconnon.  This is based onthis doodle.





	Limerence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated anything up here for a while, so why not start now?  
> Like I wrote this last night (this took like 4hours...) so I will guarantee there might be some grammar error and you guys need to know I am not a good writer whatsoever so please bear if you can. I am just use to having someone editing my work.
> 
> The AU setting is not concreted because people like genji and mccree can not cross over during the time of Ancient Egypt. Thus, the setting is a fusion AU setting that would make the story a bit better and make sense due to their condition.
> 
> And Idk if I am going to continue this.  
> [Chapter 1 Theme Song.](https://soundcloud.com/matt-lund-11/palmtreesinthesuburbs)

Ana Amari was the first queen that had rule her land, Ana have a beautiful daughter Fareeha Amari who is her only princess, and the general of her Army. Aside the great queen Ana, were two dragon servants that work under the queen, Hanzo Shimada and Genji Shimada. Both brother was beloved among the kingdom and have powers that could break and conquer lands. The brother was equally handsome and voluptuous, Hanzo tend to be more on the side of honor and serving his queen to her fullest desire. But his brother Genji tend to be hedonistic and reckless, he would spend most of his time secretly in Ana’s harem bedding with the most beautiful men in the country. The queen knew about his scandal but her love for the little sparrow has her written off his negligence.

Ana wanted to give her daughter a gift for another outstanding win, and she has arranged a grand architecture for princess Fareeha. The structure was set and running, and the project was to be done by the end of the summer. However, toward the end of the project there were a cut back of servants, and with Genji’s miscellaneous misdemeanor Angela had him serve foods for the slaves as a means of punishment.

Genji wasn’t so please when he got the news, so he tried to begged Hana to come help with him, because this would be a first time in a while that he had left the inner kingdom. Genji thought being in the outer wall would be boring, however Hana had her own business that needed her attention even though she was ready to give in and help Genji.

“What are you two talking about?” Hanzo interrupted their conversation, “Hanzo!” they both replied, “Oh its nothing, Genji is just telling me how he got in trouble and now he will be serving food for the slaves.” Hana pointed out with a giggle. “What? Did you get yourself kick out of the kingdom already?” Hanzo said with irritation, “No! Of course not, it was just a small punishment for some of the thing I did.” Genji said as he lowers his voice. “How long is it?” Hanzo demanded, “Angela said it was only for a few days.” Genji replied. “Few days? Mm mm if you want I can come help, I been wanting to see the outer land for a while now. Being stuck in here is starting to give me a migraine.” Hanzo said with his hands crossed to end the conversation.

The Shimada brother agreed to help on the project, in a few days after the agreement they were station in a large luxury tent surrounded by palm trees, next to the tent was a dining area where they will be working for a few days, the area held all the kitchen supplies and foods. After they were settle in, they began to help in the kitchen and was preparing for the up-coming lunch rush. They were to serve the officer and slaves with different meal dividing their status, and after everyone had their share of foods, the two brothers break away to an area where they can both rest from the summer heat. They found their self on an open area with some shades, they had sat on a small sand plateau where it had separated them from the slaves however, the distance isn’t that far apart. For a moment, they were about to take a small nap when they heard chattering below where they are sitting at, both brothers poke their head out of curiosity from below the short-cut stone, and nearby there were a group of slaves that was starting to eat their meal.

The group of slaves was consisted of well build-male, with a strong tan, scratches and grimy appeal; most their hairs was somewhat long and dirty. The slave notices them and waved at the handsome brothers, Hanzo just stare at them with sheer boredom and while Genji waved back with a smile on his face. “Hey! Do you like the food?” Genji shout from the distance. “Yes! It’s really good!” they shout back in agreement. “Hey, how about you guys come down here so we can get to know each other better” as one of the slave shout back at them, while other snicker regarding to the gesture. Hanzo just role his eyes and went back down from the cut-stone, “We can’t, we have to leave soon, sorry!” Genji reply to them with a shout, “Come on, we just want to get a better look at you!” they shouted out. “Come on Genji, let’s go” Hanzo nudged him. “Hey! Don’t go! we want to see you,” as Genji looked back at his brother some of the slaves started to shout out provocative gesture toward them.

Genji agreed with his brother and before they both got up Genji stand up from where he was kneeling, he turn around to give the men a good view of his ass.  Genji was only wearing a cloth but it was barely covering anything, only covering the creaks of his ass, and as the men could see his plum, round fat ass that was arch out, Genji began to shake his ass in a low squatting stance, shaking fast at the men. After his ass stop clapping, Genji turn around and wink at the one that show least of the excitement compare to others that was shouting out with enthusiasm. Noticing the lack of interest from one of the man Genji stick his tongue out to mock the man, and finding the man chuckle. Before Genji can do more flirting, Hanzo looked annoyed and grab Genji by the hand and drag him back to their resting area.

Later that day, Genji has been sexual harassed by some of the slaves that passed by when the guard wasn’t looking. Genji know his boundary and could easily beat them away, but he knew what he was getting himself into, so he shouldn’t blame them when he elicited the sexual gesture in the first place. The next day, the harassment hasn’t stop, but Genji just did his normal thing where he just lounges around behind the guard until there are more worked to do, but Hanzo decided to head back early to be beside his queen, having two of the queen main servants gone can be bothersome because it interrupted her daily routine, and no one wanted an irritated queen. Genji found himself enjoying the act of adventuring the new land, even though the inner kingdom was huge but being in the outer land give a different feeling that he never felt before. A feeling of excitement and happiness that was much different than climbing into a bed and spreading himself. Genji has come back from his exploring and decided to rest next to his tent where it had some outdoor furniture, when Genji settle down and enjoy his time, a man with a raspy voice woke him from his daydream of the outside world. The man was well built and muscular, he has a mid-long hair that some of the strands cover his face, and he had a short thick beard on his Tuscan tan. He has a grimy look due to lack of hygiene yet bearable, and he was holding some broken jasmine flower while standing there staring at Genji.

Hello-” Genji greeted but was interrupt by the man holding the wilted flowers up to him.  “I want to marry you and make love to you,” the man said bluntly, with a shock look in Genji’s face he let out a small chuckle. “Well you’re the first slave today that didn’t try to whip your dick out and ask to fuck me” Genji jested, “Oh do you want me to do that?” the man coaxed, “Haha, no it’s a good thing you didn’t” Genji said with a smile, and the man smile gently back. “But I have to decline your proposal, I am not interested in a relationship right now; but thank you.” Genji said as he averted his eyes, the man looked unpleased regarding to Genji statement, “you don’t understand, the outside land is dangerous, do you know how common it is for someone like you to get rape out here?” the man asserted. “I want to protect you and love you” as he holds the flowers tightly to him, “You’re joking, right? You don’t even know me?” Genji accused, the man looks distorted as his gaze fall to the ground.

Silent build up and the man slowly approached Genji, he grabs Genji’s hand, and as Genji was about to punch the man, slowly and gently, the man placed the flowers onto his palm. “I went to a lot of trouble to get you those, at least take it.” After the man give Genji the flower he stared at Genji as tension build up.

“That day when I first saw you,” he began.

“You made me laugh, and I haven’t laugh like that in a while” the man mused as Genji looks into his eyes, his gaze was heavy and tired. Genji could remember what Ana had told him, that looking into someone eye is like looking through the windows of that person soul, and for a moment he can empathize with the man. Genji could recall a time in his earlier days where death could had been his remedy.

As old memory start flooding in his head and feelings consume him, Genji couldn’t take his eyes off of the man in front of him. Without any words, Genji lean toward him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

 “I’m sorry” Genji whisper into the man ear.

 “I can’t. And I don’t want to,” as Genji spoken those word, his body did the opposite, he took the man’s hand and place it on his hip as Genji held him.

“I don’t love you….” Genji continued lowering his breath while his other hand guides the man’s head to his neck as he slowly waves his hip back and forth against the man. “…Not yet” Genji breathe out.

With those words, the man begins to kiss his neck while holding him in his arm, Genji closed his eyes and felt like he was lost in space. “…I don’t even know your name,” Genji exhaled from the pleasure of the kiss on his neck. As he was melting in the man’s arm, he drops the wilting flowers on the ground, and while being indulge by him, he can faintly hear the man, “My name is Jesse, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao


End file.
